Under Your Touch
by Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor is travelling with Donna and he cannot stress it enough - he does not travel on Sundays. But this one Sunday means everything to him. Ten/Rose (The rating is what it is. The story will need to live up to the rating. It's too soon for that right now.)
1. Chapter One

_A/N. Christmas is coming_ _! So is a new, all-fluffy story of mine. This has nothing to do with Christmas, though. I could justify myself by the fact I have found some part of_ The Force Awakens _heartbreaking… But that would (mostly) be a lie. This is not the place to discuss it or my other geeky obsessions (a lot of them), anyway. :P_

 _Read, enjoy, review… etc. I don't do one-shots any more, as a matter of fact. Two, three or twenty chapters left… I'm not saying. :) The title is self-explicatory, as is the rating. But it's nowhere soon, sorry.  
_

* * *

 **Under Your Touch**

 **Chapter One**

The Doctor seemed uncommonly frustrated that day. It must have been Sunday, Donna deduced. He was not listening to whatever she was saying. Not answering her questions. Not reacting to her usually spot-on jokes. After about two hours of being forced to face the unusual feeling of tense anxiety from him , she has had enough.

"Ahem. Doctor!"

"What?!" He was not happy.

"What's up with you?"

"Find something to do, Donna. I am very busy," he grumbled.

 _Too busy to respond to my simple inquiries properly?_ Donna could not allow herself to be openly upset with the Doctor. This has never ended well. "Repairing the ship?" She tried innocently. After all, this has been his main activity whenever not off looking for someone or something to save.

"Repairing something crucial, yes," he answered softly, almost dreamily. The change in his demeanour has but made the ginger grin to herself. She was getting better in understanding the Spaceman more and more every day. Which was still next to nothing, if she were being truthful.

Donna Noble was not about to waste her chances while the Doctor was still – even if just for a few seconds – not chasing her away rudely.

"Fine, then. I'll go to the media room and find something interesting to watch. Hope you'll be back for afternoon tea!"

The Doctor sighed in obvious relief. "Call us whenever you get to making it," he nodded in agreement.

She rolled her eyes at the alien. He was never going to stop surprising her with his antics. Must be the loneliness present in his eyes all the time, she guessed.

* * *

Loneliness was the very last thing on the Doctor's mind... Particularly when he's found himself in Rose's embrace almost the moment he has returned to her. "Have you been waiting long, Rose?"

"Well-"

The companion did not get the chance to tell him several hours felt like nothing at all for her, not when he has led her to the safest place in the ship… his room, where the strongly felt presence of the TARDIS has immediately awoken all sorts of pleasant and bittersweet memories of her travels within Rose.

Donna's biting angry words could be heard echoing inside the ship then.

"Doctor! Why'd the TARDIS only show me romantic nonsense? I despise romantic comedies, you know that, thanks very much!" The Doctor freed himself from Rose's arms unwillingly, his voice sharp in annoyance.

"I think old girl knows what you need, Donna! Ask her for something alien, maybe. Try not to disturb us any more. It's rather bothersome!"

She snorted. _Us_ again. You and the TARDIS?' He did not answer, waiting for her quick footsteps to fade away.

* * *

"Rose," he breathed into her hair. "I want, have always wanted to do the unforgivable to you," he spoke, not wasting time. She eyed him questioningly. "I want to steal you away from the world, to make you mine and mine alone!"

Rose exhaled excitedly. This has not surprised her. "I have always been yours and yours alone, Doctor."

"But-" He attempted to object. This was a miracle and could not be happening, not to _him_.

" _Stealing me away_ sounds exciting," Rose giggled, knowing full well this has only been a metaphorical expression.

"What about your family? Friends? Rose?" The Time Lord was suddenly almost hoping there was something out there lurking to make this joyful unexpected reunion impossible.

The fair girl shrugged, familiar with the Doctor's insecurities a bit too well. "Mum has eventually got used to the idea, particularly when I have explained everything in detail to her. Even if she seems to have accepted time-travelling all right… I still had to explain it all to her in simple words… the best I could," the girl bit her lip, remembering. "Besides, she has little Tony and Pete to worry about." He eyed her questioningly, knowing she was not done yet.

'My friends don't remember I exist, I think," Rose shrugged, not at all upset.

"In other words?" She continued, smiling softly, "Take me with you? If… if I wouldn't be a burden?"

"Rose..." She grinned at his wide-eyed expression, shock mingled with adoration. Oh, how she missed that look… "What?"

This is a very wrong thing to do,' the Doctor muttered, gluing his lips to hers.

"I think this is a very right thing," Rose objected, welcoming his tongue inside her mouth. The sensation was not entirely new to her… But it has all felt new and undiscovered to her all the same, with no need to hurry anywhere.

"I might even begin to enjoy Sundays because of this," the Doctor stepped away from her just so he could compose himself.

"You don't mean you are keeping me like a toy to kiss once per week?"

"Not at all, Rose. Not at all. I think your plan to find the TARDIS has worked spectacularly, particularly on such a bland day as Sunday."

"You do realise it has been the blandness of this day that has helped me find you?" The ship let out a sound of annoyance. "And you, old girl! Thank you for keeping to the do-nothing-on-Sundays policy!" Rose decided to keep some of the things she has had to endure to be allowed to take part in this officially unsupported experiment in the equally the unsupported attempt of time-travel.

"I am so glad you are here with me, Rose Tyler," he smiled at her softly.

"Doctor!" Donna Noble was clearly upset about something again.

"What? Is she trying to make you watch something again?"

"No. The tea is ready. Would you mind stepping out of your Time Lord palace? I am no servant of yours, Spaceman-I-hate-Sundays. "

The Doctor shrugged, having appeared right in front of the fiery ginger… with Rose by his side.

Donna stared at the two of them with surprise. "Can anyone explain to me-"

"I can," Rose smiled at the woman.

The redhead shook her head. "I know you can, _Rose_."

* * *

 _A/N. How was it? Short? Plain? Might be. I have decided against uploading some of my other chapters (too dark, perhaps) until the Christmas period is officially over (read – until the 6_ _th_ _). As most of the stories are light anyway, an update or two might be expected before that (if the Christmas preparations don't tire me down, of course:D )_


	2. Chapter Two

_A/N. It was mostly 'Black Light' I was having in mind when talking about my 'dark' stories. The relative 'darkening' of my other fics is either intentionally made impossible, or will end up fine eventually. Try looking for proper angst elsewhere? :)_

* * *

 **Previously…**

 _Donna stared at the two of them with surprise. "Can anyone explain to me-"_

" _I can," Rose smiled at the woman._

 _The redhead shook her head. "I know you can,_ Rose _."_

* * *

 **Under Your Touch**

 **Chapter Two**

Donna has never doubted who this was. She knew, the Doctor's words from long ago ringing in her head anew. 'If I am bringing another person on board… the person has to be Rose Tyler'. His words were etched in her memory. Usually, a man – or any person, really – kept changing his promises. But the look in his eyes had spoken volumes to her. Pain, loss, sorrow… and a dash of hope have always been there in the eyes of the Time Lord.

Rose smiled at the ginger woman tentatively. "Hello."

Donna smiled back at her… then looked at the Time Lord with disapproval. "I need _you_ to explain this to me, Doctor. Leave the girl alone. What have you done to get her back here? Why only now? Why on a Sunday?" Disdain was clear in her words.

"It's complicated," both Rose and her Doctor spoke in unison, making Donna glare at them.

"He doesn't know the most of it yet," the fair companion silently addressed the ginger. Donna blinked. As bad as she might have found herself in understanding looks, she understood that one. Rose was silently asking for cooperation. Who was Donna to make an enemy of someone she's just met?

"I am waiting, Doctor!" Donna threatened the Time Lord mockingly instead. "I don't think people just randomly appear on your ship every time?" She grimaced.

Soon, the mocking was out of her voice altogether. "This is not even funny, Time Lord! Have you found some wicked way to get your girlfriend back, is this it? And have you even asked Rose if she wanted it?" She needed explanations and she needed them _now_. Donna Noble was not someone to accept half-truths.

The Doctor was not sure how to respond. It hasn't even been his doing! The alien's discomfort was obvious. The grab of Rose's hand tightened.

Donna rolled her eyes at the two. "Rose?"

Rose let out a breath. "The Doctor has had nothing to do with this. Let's just say – _I_ have found him this time. And yes, getting back on board the TARDIS was just what I-" She sighed heavily.

Donna eyed her with distrust. "It sounds as if you did not want it that much, after all, Rose. Sorry."

The Time Lord's eyes widened. It was his turn to glare at the ginger menacingly.

Rose looked at the other woman without as much as seeing her, overcome with deep emotion. "I have done so much to reach him, it has taken me so long to actually-" She shook her head and the dark emotions away. "Oh, well. All's over and done with now, yeah?"

"You know what I think?"

Neither the Doctor nor Rose were wishing to hear whatever the woman had to say… but the Time Lord allowed her to talk.

"You are so beautiful, both of you!" It hasn't even sounded or felt like she were mocking them.

This was unexpected. Rose stiffened a giggle.

"If there's one thing you should do… It's talk. Kiss, snog later… But talk first!"

The Doctor looked at Rose in the mixture of apology, shame and amusement. The very recent memories have then returned to him fully. The TARDIS has been eager to help.

* * *

 _The moment he has seen the familiar face aboard the ship, in his room, of all places, the Doctor froze in place. He has caught all the tiniest of details that have made Rose_ Rose _. There was no doubt in him this was her._

" _Am I too late, Doctor?" Rose's voice was uncertain, although her eyes were sparkling in the way the Doctor knew and loved so well._

" _Rose! Rose-" He had been foolish enough to expect her arrival has only meant trouble. "Has anything happened? Is the Earth in danger? Are_ you _in danger?"_

" _In danger to suffocate in all the boredom on a Sunday," she smirked at him cheekily. His stunned expression has made her look at him curiously. "It_ is _Sunday, isn't it?"_

" _Yep!" His hands have wrapped themselves around Rose without an additional thought. "Missed you," he managed after a long minute of doing nothing but appreciating the impossible._

" _Yeah?" She grinned at him, feeling lightheaded all of a sudden. "What's new in your time-traveller's life, m?"_

" _I travel with someone now. Her name's Donna."_

" _Okay?..." Rose could almost feel her resolve to talk to him breaking. There was literally no way she was returning back to Pete's World._

 _The Doctor smiled at her slyly, but the smile was wiped off his face the moment he met the broken look in her eyes._

" _She's a friend, a companion… nothing else. Rose-"_

" _Is this how it's going to be now? Back to 'I know she loves me, because shouldn't everyone'?"_

" _I hope… dare to hope you do, darling."_

 _Rose refused to allow disillusion overtake her. But she could not lie to him. Only now… it was going to be different. "How many years?"_

 _The Doctor understood her at once. "About two years without you, Rose. What- what about you?" He was almost afraid to hear her answer._

 _The Time Lord did not hear any. "We'll talk about that later, yes? Go to your companion, she must be worried sick_ _!_ _" Rose was about to go looking for her room, but the Doctor stopped her._

" _Could you_ please _stay here? Just until I return? I know the TARDIS is excited to have you in here, and my room is safe, the safest place on the TARDIS, actually-"_

 _Rose blinked at him, smiling teasingly. "Bringing a girl to your most personal place on the TARDIS?"_

" _You are not just_ a _girl, Rose," the Doctor glued his eyes to hers before heading back to his current companion… his overly open gaze having left her gaping. Rose has known he loved her… guessed, was almost sure he did… Now, she_ knew _. The intense look they shared could not be longer than two seconds… But it was more than enough, the unuttered declaration having pierced through her every cell like… something alien, yet so welcome Rose could not understand how she could have lived without this for her entire life. But before she could have asked what it was, he was gone._

* * *

And here they were, a couple who have only just realised that yes, there was a chance-"

A chance they could not allow themselves to . Not ever again.

"Go re-watch something, hm, Donna? Part Two of the film with the bloke you have told me was unbelievably attractive?"

 _Another romantic comedy._ "I will, would… will watch it and many more. But talk, _talk_ first!"

* * *

 _A/N. Merry Christmas_ _! Fluff is what is… necessary… The other things? Explanations? We'll get there. After. :)_

 _Reviews are always a wonderful thing. :)_


	3. Chapter Three

**Previously…**

" _Go re-watch something, hm, Donna? Part Two of the film with the bloke you have told me was unbelievably attractive?"_

Another romantic comedy. _"I will, would… will watch it and many more. But talk,_ talk _first_ _!"_

* * *

 **Under Your Touch**

 **Chapter Three**

With Donna Noble no longer being an obstacle, he sent Rose a look of encouragement.

"Do _you_ want me to talk, Doctor?"

Rose's small voice has frightened him. All of his logical thinking was pushed aside.

"Only if you want to, love." _Only if you are ready._

"I don't want to talk about it..." But it was obvious she was going to. "Jeopardy-friendly does not cover it, Doctor."

* * *

 _Earlier in the day, back in parallel London…_

Rose was looking at her mother with dread. It looked like dread to Jackie Tyler, anyway.

"What is it, love? Come 'ere," she called her softly.

"I can't." Rose knew she would not be able to leave if she allowed herself to lose her resolve.

Jackie looked her daughter over worriedly. "What has happened? If this has something to do with the bloody Torchwood again… You should have left that place a long time ago, darling! Pete and I are going to have words!" The girl shuddered. They were going to… but for a different reason altogether.

Rose shook her head. "I have left it. Today. For good."

Jackie's eyes widened in excitement. "That's amazing! At last! You could- we could-"

"Mum… listen to me. I am leaving."

The mother's worry has only increased.

"This is my only chance. Say nothing to Pete, he will realise it soon enough."

Jackie hated it when her Rose began talking in riddles.

"I love you, Mum."

"Sit down, dear. I am ready to listen to whatever you have to tell me. Even if it includes your Time Lord."

Rose sobbed at the mention of the Doctor. Her Mum understood everything that was important to her girl. Always. And now, she had to leave her behind…

Jackie could not say she was surprised. Not after all this time. "But first, a cuppa?" She suggested.

"No. Not now," Rose muttered. "Just… just listen to me, yeah?"

Everything about her child's behaviour gave away her determination. "Of course, Rose."

"I was never supposed to know of the possibility. Was supposed to be kept in the dark for my entire existence. The Doctor has once said-

Jackie could see she was getting distracted. "What possibility, dear?"

"To… to reach him. But in order to do that I-" _Oh, God._ "Have had to find everything I needed… in places not supposed to be available to the public. In- in secret archives, in-" Rose was trembling. "Entering, opening some of these was strictly forbidden. "You can't imagine how often I have had to hurt other people just to-"

"Was it worth it?" Jackie believed it was better to stop her daughter from getting into details… But Rose was too far gone. She has left nothing out. Not her almost-dying. Several times. Not her almost becoming a rape victim. More than several times.

Jackie was gaping at her, surprised her Rose wouldn't allow her come closer. Look, the blokes in the Torchwood facility have all been decent. _Or too afraid to even begin flirting with Pete Tyler's almost-daughter._ "Besides, glib tongue. Learnt from the best."

Jackie Tyler nodded. "Rose… You _have_ succeeded in finding what you were looking for?"

"Yes."

* * *

 _Back inside the TARDIS…_

It was the Doctor's turn to gape at her. She has apparently got hold of things not even he was sure existed, not in the written form. "Are you okay?"

"Yep! Look, I'm so sorry… I never would have taken some of your behaviour the way I did, had I known-"

"About our courting rituals?"

"That, too."

"But-"

"I am sorry for being a human who-"

"Shh. Are you completely sure you haven't gone all _Bad Wolf_ whenever they tried to-" The Doctor knew his ship all too well. It was only natural the old girl would extend their connection throughout every obstacle. Time, space, dimensions… All could have been so much easier from the start, had the Time Lord known just how much Rose… _his_ Rose meant to the TARDIS. _You can't have at least implied there has always been a way for us to see each other again? Of course you_ can't have _,_ he swore inwardly at his clever vessel, who has remained quiet for the time being.

The Gallifreyan pulled Rose to him. "You have read through _everything_?" The girl from London he remembered was not too fond of reading complicated, lengthy books, fictional or not.

"Oi!" It was too late for the Doctor to avoid the famous Tyler slap. "Ow!" He thought better than to ask the reason of it this time. "Do I need to remind you, Time Lord… people evolve. They change, as do their preferences."

He sighed. "Point taken. Wait. You have not told me yet – how long has it been for you?" Or, more to the point- "How old is Jackie Tyler?" Surely, if Rose has spoken to her mother just today-

Rose sighed, frustrated. "What kind of answer are you expecting?"

"I don't know. It's just-"

"I am not answering _this_ question."

"So I won't get to know the answer to my previous question, either?"

"Ask me again. Nicely…"

He smirked at her, his eyes sparkling. "Rose… my Rose… Please, please tell me… I am going out of my head without your answer!"

She snorted. "I'm sure of that."

"Rose?"

The girl smiled at him. Her answer was enough to make the Doctor back away. "Rose-"

She shrugged. "There you have it."

"But this is…"

"I'm sorry. This must be quite a shock for you-"

The Doctor exhaled. "This is… Rose… this is _amazing_."

"Yeah?"

He grinned at her. "You know it is." Even without knowing what this has been, or however Time Lords would have labelled it, one thing was sure. Her promise of _forever_ did not seem so distant any more. Unless his joy was not entirely justified… That was to be seen.

"You must have missed one tiny part, though, Doctor."

"Hm? Which one? That you are no ordinary human, love? I have known it way before…"

"That I have purposefully blocked every way back to the parallel universe? _Every_ way?" Rose looked and _was_ afraid of what this has presented her with. "I- I don't even know what-" _Oh, my God._ "I have left Mum on her own!"

The Doctor shook his head. There it was, the belated realisation. "She has Pete… and your little brother, remember?"

Rose nodded, biting her lip.

"Stuck with you, eh? That's not so bad," the alien pulled her into an embrace, expecting a smile, his hands into her hair.

"I have a request to make," she spoke quietly after having calmed down just enough to face him without the danger of breaking down in tears.

"Anything, Rose."

"Keep this from Donna, m?"

This went without saying. He nodded at her anyway.

"You do know we would need to run you through some tests?"

"Yeah. Okay. _Whatever_. "How much time until her film finishes?"

He counted. "Ten, fifteen minutes… why?"

Rose eyed him curiously.

* * *

 _A/N. Thank you for reading. There is an upset redhead to face, tests to be run… Reviews to be received? ;)_


	4. Chapter Four

**Previously…**

" _How much time until her film finishes?"_

 _He counted. "Ten, fifteen minutes… why?"_

 _Rose eyed him curiously._

* * *

 **Under Your Touch**

 **Chapter Four**

"What is it, Rose?"

"Oh… no, nothing. Would ten minutes be enough to perform the tests, scans, whatever?"

The Doctor shrugged at her, a smirk on his face. "Maybe. Why does it interest you so much all of a sudden, darling? Don't you know some of it yourself?"

"Not what is truly important."

" _What_ is truly important, Rose?"

"Well… This one fact that- it still does not guarantee-"

"If anything, long life guarantees all sorts of things. The increased possibility of spending time with those you love, at least."

"Yeah," she smiled. But living for a very long time – perhaps forever – was not the thing she was expecting to find out. She knew that much already.

"Or are you afraid of aging? Of growing old? There are ways to delay this process almost indefinitely, as long as one knows where to look. I do."

"O-okay." At any other time, Rose would have teased him about it. It was very likely for this him to actually make use of _that_ someday, considering… But that was not it, either.

"If you can explain this non-aging thing to me without making me go through the tests, go ahead, Doctor."

"It's simple, really, the brain cells-"

She shook her head. "How much does it look _I_ have aged?" Rose grabbed him by the hand. He gasped, suddenly seeing what she meant. He dragged her into the infirmary, suddenly petrified. There have been all sorts of illnesses in the universe. Both the most incredible ones and the ones fatal.

The girl took him by the hand, placing the other onto the analysis table for the ship to take her blood sample.

"It's all right," he soothed her. "No matter what causes this unusual change – or lack of change – within you-"

Rose smiled at him encouragingly. The Doctor seemed almost panicked. Having risked to get hold of all those documents, entering secret archives with scrolls from centuries, maybe from thousands of years ago…

Only when the sample of her blood was taken to be processed did the girl dare to wrap her arms around him soothingly. "We will face this together, yes, Doctor?"

"No matter what happens," he assured. "I will be with you until the end."

" _What_ end?" Rose asked him innocently. Only then did he dare to look at the results given.

The symbols on the screen seemed alien to her. They looked as if they belonged to some kind of Gallifreyan variation, for sure-

"I am sorry. I do not recognise this writing. It's as if it were written in-"

"This is an ancient variation of Gallifreyan. Older than me, than my grandfather… It's _ancient_."

"And- is there any chance you understand some of it?" Her previous curiosity was overtaken by dread now.

"I am a Time Lord, Rose. I pilot an ancient time-and-space ship, good old TARDIS."

She blinked at him.

" _Of course_ I understand it," he grinned. "Every word."

Surely, the Doctor's excitement can't have meant anything bad was happening to her, yes? "So?"

"My love. My brilliant, incredible girl. Do you know what sort of processes have been quickened ever since you began exploring those mysterious, hidden Gallifreyan archives?"

"No." Actually, she did know it. But it was useless to hope for something unreachable - not in that other universe with all sorts of unacceptable _rules_.

 _Oh…_

He decided to be blunt. "Have you checked your number of hearts recently, Rose?"

Rose did not bat an eyelid at his suggestion. "Yep. Still, only one," she shrugged. "Have checked it all right." Multiple times.

"Not according to the TARDIS," the Doctor winked at her. It was all much simpler than it first seemed. The parallel universe dismissed anything out of the ordinary. "Birth deformity? An accident. Two hearts, with only one working? Perfectly all right, as long as the other one does not affect your other human organs in any way. If the second one worked, though…" He shook his head.

"They would have killed me?"

"Would have tried to dissect the heart first. Which would have killed you in the process, most likely. I can only wonder how you have survived up to this point, Rose," the Doctor was thoughtful.

His pure scientific curiosity did not stop Rose's hand from slapping him the hardest she could.

The Time Lord said nothing of it, aware she was right to punish him for his incurable gob.

She gulped, not daring to expect for anything.

* * *

"What do we do about this? I didn't think-" Rose whispered after a few minutes of heavy silence. The revelation was somehow… expected. Hoped for, even. "Or do we keep it quiet and do nothing?"

"We would need to activate your dormant heart first, love," he planted an assuring kiss on her forehead.

She could only think of one thing, never doubting his Time Lord senses. "Will it hurt?"

"Oh, yes." Only after having uttered the two words with hopeful excitement did he realise it was very unacceptable. But the harm was already done…

"Do you find this _amusing_ , Doctor?"

"No!"

"Exciting?" Rose was trying her best not to hit him again.

"No- well, yes, but only because-"

"Shut up," she muttered, realizing much more than simple tests was needed all of a sudden.

* * *

The fiery ginger companion was brought straight to them then.

"I will never get used to the TARDIS making decisions for me," she grimaced. "Is there anything I should know, other than the usual?" Donna rolled her eyes at the two people watching her warily.

The redhead sighed. _Lovers…_ "Why do you look so agitated all of a sudden, Spaceman?" She covered her mouth with her hand at the visions playing in her head.

"Has Rose satisfied some of your _needs_ already?" The wicked sparkle in his eyes… Ugh. Donna wished her mind did not picture some of the possible activities they might have got themselves into… But it was too late for that, her face colouring.

The Doctor mostly ignored Donna's ramblings, a new idea born in his head. "Hey! Hope you are not afraid of blood? Someone in here needs to have their heart fixed, eh?"

Rose gasped at him, knowing whom he meant. _Go to hell._

Donna was no less frustrated. And that was when all she wanted was to whine about the quality of the chosen films some more…

" _Crazy_ , you are," she noted, backing away. " _Insane_!"

"That's why we love you so much, Donna," the Doctor smirked at the startled woman. For once, Rose was on the other companion's side.

* * *

 _A/N. Reviews are magic!_


	5. Chapter Five

**Previously...**

 _"_ _Crazy , you are," she noted, backing away. "_ _Insane !"_

 _"That's why we love you so much, Donna," the Doctor smirked at the startled woman. For once, Rose was on the other companion's side._

* * *

 **Under Your Touch**

 **Chapter Five**

"It's just the Doctor getting himself an audience," Rose rolled her eyes. "Nothing out of the ordinary," she clarified, almost able to see some of the tension leave Donna's posture.

"You say?" The redhead understood she was looking for an assurance from the girl all of a sudden. "It's disturbing."

"It sure is," Rose agreed. "But isn't this a part of what makes space and time travel so exciting?"

The Doctor was looking at Rose, his eyes wide. Hasn't she _just_ got to know something Earth-shattering? Maybe she needed some help in understanding just how grave the changes within her were going to be? No more stillness inside her mind, no more avoiding the things humans tended to miss or ignore?

Rose was grinning at Donna, looking utterly content. He shrugged instead. It was obvious his pink and yellow girl was enjoying the conversation.

"We're going for a walk," the Doctor said instead, his tone not allowing objection.

"What, right now?" The ginger could not understand his sudden need to leave, but then again, this has been the Doctor!

"Yep! _Allons-y_ , Rose?"

She sighed at him theatrically. "Anything for you. Will be right back," Rose winked at Donna, who met the barely noticeable shake of the head by the alien, clearly only meant for her.

Donna nodded back at him. Some of the rules these two followed were inexplicable for ordinary people, and the woman was proud to call herself one.

* * *

Luckily, it seemed the couple intended to be gone for much longer than several hours this time. Their laughter was self-explicatory, as were the quiet remarks after that – ones Donna could not hear properly.

Once the Doctor and his Rose were away from the ship, she sighed, relieved. Their silliness was terrifying the woman more than it amused her.

Nevertheless, her curiosity has taken over soon enough.

"They don't tell me anything! I know practically nothing about Rose. I'm sure I deserve to know something! Whatever you might show me, it would be better than nothing, TARDIS!"

The ship did not react.

"Or... I don't know, maybe their relationship is full of these quirks only they know about?"

No reaction.

"Fine!" The ginger companion grumbled. "I'll find something by myself," she promised. "I can't simply go on travelling with them without being allowed to take at least some part in their time travellers' life, lovers or not!"

The vessel did not bother paying any attention to Donna's doings by then. She has been much more worried about the possibly unjustifiable ideas her Time Lord might have. With the couple on board, she could _stop_ them. All she could hope for was for both of them to be reasonable enough...

They _have been_ reasonable enough. "Maybe it would be better if we returned aboard the TARDIS?" Rose tried to convince him.

"But-" The Doctor has clearly had something else in mind.

"What?" She was ready to hear him, but this was to be _her_ life.

"Donna," he whined. "We are inside a relatively complicated situation as it comes, love! Are you sure she could pay no attention to what is very likely going to happen to you?"

Rose gasped at him, frightened. "What are you implying? That my situation is likely going to be much worse than when you have been regenerating?"

"It's _possible_ ," he breathed. The Doctor knew nothing about the actual act, the actual possibility to make the never-before-active organ work. Not when it's come to something _this_ complicated. It was clear Rose was already much more than _any_ human. Surviving this on her own could have been next to impossible...

"I will do everything in my power to-"

"You wouldn't have to," she spoke quietly. "There _is_ a reason why I have read all of those ancient manuscripts, don't you think, Doctor?"

"What are you trying to say?" The Gallifreyan was growing more and more terrified every passing moment. Losing his Rose again, so soon after-

"You know how his travelling vessel, the TARDIS in your case, is essential for every Time Lord in existence?"

"Absolutely. Wait, are you implying-" He could not understand her, not fully.

Rose exhaled, frustrated. "The TARDIS is the only living being that can help me go through this. She can-"

All of a sudden, it has hit him. "Are you saying we shouldn't have left the ship?"

"Donna is the least of our problems," she said. "My human heart is slowly growing weaker, because it is unlikely it alone could cope with the quasi-renewed life systems of my body. I need for the full transformation, with both hearts working... As soon as possible, or-" Rose gulped, dread colouring her features. "No matter how painful it's going to be, no matter how long it is going to take."

The Doctor nodded at her, grabbing his sweetheart by the hand and returning swiftly back to the ginger woman whose presence had only seemed like a nuisance minutes ago.

Rose let go of the Doctor's hand the moment they were back aboard the TARDIS. "I need your help," she spoke quietly to both the TARDIS and to Donna, who has apparently failed to find anything of interest concerning the Doctor's love interest.

Donna Noble has responded excitedly. "I would be happy to help, Rose! What is it you need?"

Some inner voice might have warned her it might not be as exciting as expected, but she could still remember all kinds of terrifying adventures she's had with the Spaceman...

In fact, none of this was necessary. Not when Bad Wolf has decided to help her in ways only she knew how.

Soon, it seemed the fiery ginger companion was the one in need of immediate help. Luckily, the Spaceman was right here, his eyes as wide as those of his companion's. Even though he has seen the majestic Bad Wolf Rose already, the effect was just as startling.

 _Rose needs help and I am going to grant it to her,_ the entity breathed at him seductively. _Be patient._

Donna Noble has received her explanation. She did not know it yet.

* * *

 _A/N. If you still care about this story, please, let me know._


	6. Chapter Six

**Previously...**

 _Donna Noble has received her explanation. She did not know it yet._

* * *

 **Under Your Touch**

 **Chapter Six**

Donna eyed the sight before her with a mixture of shock and an honest curiosity on her face.

"Rose?" She managed, her voice sounding strangely tiny.

"You could say so," the Doctor nodded, not getting into details.

So much for answering Rose's request for help…

"Whatever's happening here?" The redhead was determined to get to know as much as possible about this unlikely occurrence.

"Rose is joining the Doctor," Bad Wolf spoke evenly.

"This much is supposed to happen eventually," Donna nodded, still feeling greatly uncomfortable when facing the glowing Rose-like entity. She sent the Doctor a worried look.

"Maybe my presence here isn't absolutely necessary? I feel like I'm only complicating things," she finished with a hopeful note in her voice. "I- I could do whatever needs to be done elsewhere and not take up your attention and time-"

The Doctor suppressed a grin. Everything was going on just as he was hoping it would.

"You don't have to stay, Donna! We'll fix everything up in here ourselves, don't worry!"

"Is Rose going to be all right?" The fiery woman did not intend to simply leave without being assured her absence wasn't going to make things worse. She understood just how much his girlfriend meant to the Doctor.

"I'm certain not a single hair is going to fall off her head," the Time Lord said, suddenly growing impatient. "How about you go out for a walk? Better yet, go shopping, m?"

Donna eyed him incredulously. The Spaceman wanted her to leave. Some part of her mind warned her there might be something dodgy going on.

"Is this the best you can do? Sending me away just so you could do something shady?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, frustrated, glad Rose - or the Bad Wolf variation of her - was standing where he could see her. Right then, she was simply following the action.

" _You_ wanted to get away. It's for your own good, Donna. Here, have this. Buy as much of whatever you want as you can carry!" He grinned, handing her the card with unlimited credit.

This was only getting more and more dubious by the second. The Spaceman has always warned her against using things as dangerous to a lot of people as something providing almost endless amounts of money, never forgetting to tease her about being unable to resist buying so many useless things.

Now, he was offering it to her.

Travels with the Doctor had taught her to never take things at face-value.

"You know I'd rather stay," Donna sighed, unable to resist. "But since you are so insistent and I see no reason to take your attention off… Rose-"

The Doctor looked at her thankfully. "Just this once!" He assured Donna.

Donna Noble wasn't stupid. She knew Rose's safety was above all for the Doctor. "Just try and don't do anything unacceptable while I'm away, yeah?" The woman knew that much was also out of her control and could only hope whatever they did would be limited to something as ordinary as finally getting enough time for themselves to have a shag.

"Don't you worry. We'll be right here," the Doctor nodded at her, feeling dreadfully anxious from the moment the redhead has left them for… long enough, he hoped.

* * *

Surprisingly, the TARDIS hasn't given away any sign of support, only telepathically encouraging him to do what had to be done as soon as possible.

 _You might want to numb her senses,_ Bad Wolf spoke, startling him. _I'll do what I can, but_ you _are the Doctor. Awakening an organ out of the blue is complicated. Assuming the majority of her bodily systems are already working the way those of a Time Lady should have, it's nowhere as impossible to do as you might think,_ Rose - Bad Wolf noticed the panic in his eyes.

"Stop. Tell me - for how long is the numbing effect supposed to last?"

"We haven't even started," Bad Wolf spoke evenly.

"Is it possible for the process to be finished until Donna returns?"

The entity looked him deeply in the eye. "Donna's not a problem. Time is."

"Do you mean-"

Bad Wolf knew Rose Tyler well. Up to things as personal as the amount of pain she could take.

"With us lessening her upcoming pain which getting a second beating heart is going to bring, the worst that could happen are the after-effects."

"What after-effects?" The Doctor was terrified.

"Rose still being too much in pain to agree to form a bond with you as soon as it's necessary," Bad Wolf reminded him of the possibility.

"That's not a problem," the Doctor sighed in relief. "I don't think Rose would-"

"You might want to isolate the sound in this room, she warned."

Bad Wolf knew what kind of reactions to this were coming from the one important to the Doctor more than anything, and Rose staying silent wasn't something on the list.

"I am keeping her true sensations dulled for now. It's about time for you to do your job, Doctor, because it's likely now or never."

With these words, Bad Wolf was gone, having left the not-quite-self-conscious almost-Time Lady by his side.

This time, the old girl was sending him telepathic support, leading him through the unlikely process all the way. He knew one wrong move could damage her still raw drastically altered systems beyond repair.

"I'm here, my love. With you, forever."

While the Doctor understood some unwanted side-effects, such as her spitting blood occasionally while her body was trying to adjust have actually meant nothing in the long run, he panicked all the same, determined to do no matter what to make Rose's new life as a Time Lady as dream-come-true as possible.

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

It seemed Bad Wolf knew what she's been talking about. Rose understood something wasn't right. The unusual sensations were driving her wild. "What is this-"

"Another heart beating," the Doctor spoke proudly. "You are a Time Lady at last, love!"

"It hurts like hell," Rose hissed.

"Your body needs to get used to this, that's all," he assured. "I could try to ease your pain," the Time Lord took her hands.

Rose glared at him. "At this point, following the bloody Gallifreyan protocol is not-"

* * *

 _A/N. I swear, I was quite assured I have marked this story as complete ages ago. :/_

 _It seems I haven't. Please, review? :)_


End file.
